User talk:DarkHorizon
Magazine project Since you're doing magazine work, I just wanted to show you this project I'm trying to get rolling, FWIW. I suppose we'll need to put "issue" into the title, though maybe it should not be capitalized? Also, what do we do for numbering when we get to issue 128? -- Connor Cabal 19:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :You can probably see my title plan now, since I've created the first full issue page. My idea for post-#128 was to keep the UK numbers, with the US numbers as a redirect. At the same time, UK only content would go in a box within the contents section. However, since I actually stopped collecting STM a little while back, I don't have any of the new issues and so wouldn't really be able to proceed much beyond #128, apart from what's already on the STM page -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) My User Page Thanks for rv the vandalism on my user page so quickly. :-) – Cleanse 22:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) episodes Hey, I saw your changes on the Patricia Tallman article I brought up. Thanks. Dou you really think these three points should have their own section (Personal life)? I also saw that you changed the number of episodes she appeared in in Babylon 5....31? really? I did not count the episodes she only received credit for and did actually not appear in!? :) – Tom 21:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, they don't really fit in where you placed them, since, apart from her marriage to Kosh, they're essentially timeless and don't fit into a chronological arrangement. As for the B5 credits, I simply went to IMDb, and subtracted the season 2 & 3 episodes from the total number. I also discounted "Sleeping in Light", as she doesn't appear in that. That leaves 31 - note how season 4 episodes where she doesn't appear are already omitted. That number could possibly drop by one, as I can't remember whether she actually appears in "Objects at Rest" (possibly in the end montage). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've also checked IMDb, and please have a look here, behind many episodes is (credit only) what means she actually did not appear in these episodes! I have to watch my DVD's to get a complete list of her appearances.... :) BTW, perhaps the sentence about her early jobs that you've removed would fit into her personal section? – Tom 21:40, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Ah, OK then. I'll have to watch mine again as well - I'm surprised she wasn't in "The Corps...", for one. As for the jobs thing, I just felt it wasn't encylopaedic and didn't really fit into the tone there, but it might work in that section as an aside. I've gone ahead and tried that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you. – Tom 22:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Talos I botched reverting some edits. Can you move Talosian star group back to Talos star group? It will require deleting a redirect, which I cannot do. I'm not sure whether it is then worth keeping Talosian star group or Talosian system as useful redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:01, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, our newest outstanding administrator ThomasHL took care of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! 84.94.124.252 14:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC) DVD nav template In order to simplify those things that User:Ensign Real was adding to the various DVD pages, I've come up with . Check it out. It should make the bottom of pages much cleaner, especially when dealing with "next in series" and "next release" links that are identical. -- Sulfur 15:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I shall start using it forthwith. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I've done the DS9 seasons up to #4 thus far, and am going to put it on the pages that you already put the new DVD sidebar on. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 16:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Aside... DVD nav bar on all of the DVD pages with the sidebar. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) AB or AudioBook? The template has one, the instructions the other... I prefer "AB". Fits with the other variables. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... I forgot to ask... are you starting to add in audiobook information for novels that don't yet have it listed? Either way, make sure to add those to the "Audiobooks" category. A category I created without community consensus, but filling up quickly all the same. :) -- Sulfur 16:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I am. I have http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/audindex.html and Amazon.com open on tabs, and am crosschecking as I go. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Sweet. Saves me some bother then. Whee. The fun. And joy. I've got about 30 minutes left before I head out for the day... I'm going to finish the "K" novels, which means that we'll have done A-E (your stuff), J-K, and T-Z. Yay. :) -- Sulfur 17:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Novel format stuff While adding in sidebars... there are a couple of format things to get too... see here. The relevant bits are the "series" in the side bar. None of 'em should be italicized. The other major bit is the nav bar at the bottom. Novel names should be in italics, series should have none. -- Sulfur 18:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Understood. I shall try to keep an eye out for them from now on. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I mostly realized that we should be doing them as we do the sidebars... to save going through them all again later. :) -- Sulfur 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... novels all done. I finished up S, R, and the last of the P stuff after you left today. Yay. Now to figure out what's next! :) -- Sulfur 02:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 10k? Well, you're a third of the way to me! :) -- Sulfur 16:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Comic sales Note that those only include the issues that are sold through "Diamond" or their dealers. There are apparently a number of "other" sales that don't count toward those. Might be worth differentiating somehow... -- Sulfur :Yeah, Diamond's sales numbers don't cover the direct market (bookstores, supermarkets, etc). I'll adapt it slightly. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Methinks we need a new cover bit... "Cover date". 90% of those old comics (like the "Divided We Fall" set) have cover/copyright dates that don't match up with publication dates. We should be archiving both really. I'm gonna tweak the template to add a "CoverDate=" entry. -- Sulfur 18:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Cover dates seem to be about two months ahead of actual release in general. I did a quick random check by looking at some of my current comics: Astonishing X-Men #24 came out in January, but carries a March cover date; Ultimate Spider-Man #119 came out last week, and has an April cover date. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Generally. Yes. Not consistently. There are some comics I have (from the "olden days") that were published either same month or the month after the cover date. Gotta love the comics industry. :) -- Sulfur 18:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Realworld + Sidebars Fyi... all of the "realworld" sidebars now add the realworld tag automagically. I'm not convinced (at all) that any of them should really be automatically be adding categories... unless we start adding the default sort key stuff to the articles too, especially when it comes to Magazines for example, as those are all sorting rather oddly (to my mind). -- Sulfur 13:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I didn't think about category sort until it came to creating this sidebar, sorry - I'll have to remove it from those that already do, and add them in manually. It was simply an attempt to ensure all the articles had the category at creation, in case I forgot to add it... :D :It might be a good idea to have a bot run and remove the manually-added 's, in case they cause any problems. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) They don't cause issue. I checked that first. :) But yes, they should be removed along the way. Someday. In terms of categories... it's ok to leave them on... as long as we add the wiki cat sort thing. I just don't recall what that is offhand. Heheh. -- Sulfur 14:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Month/Year redirects Fyi: see this. -- Sulfur 23:06, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Roger that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:24, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Minor Edits While I highly appreciate the work you put in fixing all VHS/DVD releases on episodes pages, could you please mark such edits as minor? It makes it easier for me to search recent changes.– Cleanse talk 06:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks.– Cleanse talk 10:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re 7 June Ok sorry. Didn't think of that. ;-) – Cleanse talk 10:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) My Reply My replay can be found here. Thanks! ----Willie 17:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Update!!! Take a look at CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection. See what you think. ----Willie 19:20, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Portal:Main Hey DarkHorizon, how bout this: User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page 3/test ? Nat.tang 03:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Pat Tallman Hey, great information about her fill in in . Where did you find this info piece? :) – Tom 18:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Good work. :) – Tom 19:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Nice block :) Wow, I think you got him after only 90 seconds. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty impressed. --- Jaz 18:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) MA Acknowledgements Hey, I just stumbled across your sub-page on novels which reference MA: User:DarkHorizon/Novel acknowledgements. Great work cataloging them. A month or so ago, I was thinking that it would be a good page to have on MA. I think it would be great to have it in the main namespace. The page could cover all licensed ST works acknowledging MA (Just novels now, but who knows in the future - see Talk:Star Trek (film)#MA used for movie :-).– Cleanse 01:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Vic Fontaine - "optronic" hologram Hi, a long time ago you called Vic Fontaine an "optronic" hologram. No other hologram around here is identified that way. Is it some special distinguishing label that has to do with Felix's self-awareness programming? Or was it intended to say nothing more than the fact that holograms are all optronic? Anyway, this label is still in the Vic Fontaine page today without any extra information or citation. What do you think? Does it mean something that you can add to the article and cite? Or does the term "optronic" actually mean nothing that isn't true of all the other holograms? Thanks --TribbleFurSuit 16:52, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Sidebar for the cards Hey, DH. I was wondering if you were going to move your trading card sidebar into the main template namespace or leave it at your subpage. I am only asking because it would work fine as-is for Decipher's CCG articles. Thanks in advance. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I can move it right now - I wanted to wait until the categories get the go-ahead so I could move all the already-created material into the appropriate namespace, but doing it now isn't a problem. You can find it at . -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) You didn't have to do that on my account. But, thanks. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Acknowledgements Just wanted to let you know that I borrowed the content from your User:DarkHorizon/Novel acknowledgements page for the new Memory Alpha:Acknowledgments page. --Alan 05:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) testing 1..2..3... test Red Hawk has left the basket Repeat, Red Hawk has left the basket. The eggs are cold. Release the hounds. Yo NARF!!! --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) El-Aurian registry You recently changed NFT-registry to be specificly El-Aurian national not civilian-Federation in the Registry page. Is the okudagram you base this information on available somewhere, as I would like to check it out as well, and a great many articles need to be changed if this is actually the case. --Pseudohuman 13:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :See this image - that's the best that's online (I used my own DVD copy and zoomed in) - the details on the Robert Fox state REGISTRY: EL AURIAN. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Image:Borg Assimilator screenshot.jpg Where did you get this image? -PatPeter 00:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm positive it's Star Trek: Away Team. – Morder 01:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is possible it used a similar, or same, engine as Away Team. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::The image comes from here. It was an in-development screenshot from the game released by Activision prior to its cancellation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 08:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) List of You reverted the move of Pre-warp civilizations to "list of" claiming that we don't use "list of" on MA. That seems to not be true. A quick search finds quite a few "list of" articles, and they are not redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :We've been moving away from the "List of" style for as long as I can remember. Most (not all) of the remaining ones are ones that don't work without the "list of" at the start. -- Sulfur 18:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, if you notice, those pages are either in the Memory Alpha: namespace, or for individuals of a species where the species name is unknown, such as Allos' species. The first group aren't in the main namespace, and are for maintenance purposes, and the second group are because the species is at the title we use normally for individuals (like Romulans before it became a redirect). Pages used to have 'list of', such as Starfleet casualties, but were moved quite some time ago (so long ago it predates the Move log) because the 'list of' prefix was superfluous and unnecessary. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know Hey, I didn't want to step on your toes concerning your traiding card articles, however these images you uploaded (1, 2, 3, 4, & 5) all have a link to "Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Expansion", whereas the article they are used on is Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension. I didn't know if there was an "Expansion" article that was going to be created, or if it was supposed to be "Extension". Just thought you might want to know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that - I got confused with that and Star Trek Nemesis - Expansion Set - put the article in the right place, but messed up most of the links. Bah. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) FYI - New Star Trek Voyager Novel You listed an unnamed new novel coming out in October '09 by Kirsten Beyer in the Voyager Novels article, after Full Circle. Full Circle is the new novel. Don't worry, I've already corrected it. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC)> Crap. Error. Full Circle is in March, not October. My info's wrong. Sorry. Reverted the article. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Fred Phillips auction info A few months ago, you added some information to Star Trek auctions about a Christie's auction of Fred Phillips' stuff. Where did you get your information? --Bp 13:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :The information appeared in Star Trek Monthly issue 74. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Titan Books Finished off the other Titan Books cover blurbs and interview titles/interviewers. You seem to have a good source on where the interviews came from, so I figured that I'd let you know that all of the titles are in there now. -- sulfur 15:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) STM CD releases? I heard something about archives of the old Star Trek Monthly issues being released on CD or DVD over in the UK. Have you come across any news of this? Links to information? Etc? Also, did you have a chance to go through the rest of the Titan Comics to fill out the interviews and their sources? -- sulfur 20:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :The information in question is here (and, yes, that is me replying in the second post :D). :I did go through the other Titan releases, and verified what I could - the others are either in issues I don't have, or the title doesn't match, or are new material (the Mike W. Barr feature and the Walter Koenig introduction in To Boldly Go). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Titan stuff. Cool. I wasn't 100% sure, so that's good to hear. Re: CD. Since I don't tend to troll trekbbs, when you see information about ordering, can you let me know? -- sulfur 21:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC)